A blind nobody, and a sly somebody
by AkuTenshi Kurai-honoo
Summary: 'Please... anyone but just not-' "Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto stared at the desk, not bothering to raise his head '-..Sasuke'
1. Blind

"_I hate you... Your nothing but a loser!"_

Naruto groaned and woke up, his ears ringing with the hateful words from his dream. He was on the floor... again. He got up and looked at the clock. It was 7:45am. He yawned and stretched, but then froze in that position for a moment. 7:45...

"I'm gonna be late!" He shouted, the principal's words from Friday ringing in his ears

_'If your late for class one more time, Naruto-!'_

Naruto hurriedly got ready, skipping his 'cup-of-ramen' breakfast and ran as fast as he could to school. Dashing through doors, running up and down stairs, he managed to get to his classroom and slam the door open

"I'm here, Iruka-sensai!" He shouted, panting.

Iruka looked at him "Naruto..." he started calmly "..fix Your UNIFORM!"  
Naruto looked down and blushed slightly. His shirt wasnt buttoned up all the way and was inside out, his pants were sagging down because he forgot his belt, and he was just plain out a mess.

_'What a way to start the day..'_ He thought

The morning seemed to drone on forever because his stomach was growling at him, demanding food. Naruto's ear twitched when he heard the words 'history project' and 'due Friday'.

"I'm assigning you to a partner, and there will be no complaining." Kakashi said

Naruto groaned and his forehead hit the desk as the teacher listed off the partners. All he could hope for, was that he was assigned to an 'A-B' student. Anyone would do, since they would most likely ignore him anyways.

_'Please... anyone but just not-'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto stared at the desk, not bothering to raise his head

_'-..Sasuke'_

The bell rang and the teacher muttered 'Class dismissed'. When most of everyone was gone he raised his head and gathered everything at the table. He quickly walked out the door, being the last one out. Sasuke was the most popular boy in Konohagakure, and mostly around town too. Naruto was the exact opposite. He didnt have any friends, and nobody cared about him. Sasuke would treat Naruto like everyone else did, ignore him, and not even acknowledge him.

"Naruto.."  
Naruto jumped a little, and dropped everything. He felt like he was frozen. He knew that smooth voice belonged to Sasuke. He quickly grabbed everything he dropped, with a shadow over him.

"Wh-what do you want S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered as he stood up and faced him, a rosy blush making an appearance on Naruto's cheeks.

The raven stared at the blond with an eyebrow raised slightly

_'He looks so frightened...'_ Sasuke's mind whispered

"Meet me after school so we can start on the project..." Sasuke told him, as if he didnt notice anything

Naruto nodded slightly and ran off. One, he was hungry and it was lunch! Two, because he made a complete fool out of himself in front of Sasuke.

After Naruto scarfed down everything in sight, he sat alone at the table. Lunch would be over in a few minutes so it wouldnt last long, but Naruto was used to eating alone anyways.

He hiccuped and stared at the clock. Only 5 more minutes. Naruto's mind started to wander, eventually to stick to a certain subject. Every one thought he was a loser, and an idiot. They made that quite clear. Sasuke would only talk to him if it was to insult him, or call him names. Everyone did that, but it hurt more when it came from Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes, fragments of his dream replaying in his head, but one thing refused to stop. The words he woke up to Sasuke screaming in his dream.

"_I hate you.. Your nothing but a loser!"_

Naruto shook his head, and the bell rang. Lunch was over. He reluctantly got up, and went to his next class. Only three classes left until school was over, and he had to meet with Sasuke.

_'Maybe I can tell him I'm not feeling well, and run home...'_ He thought, as he walked down the hall _'..or maybe just tell him I forgot..'_

School was over, and Naruto was sitting on the stairs in front of school. Naruto started to wonder if Sasuke would even come.

"Meet me after school... hah!" He mumbled out loud, obviously upset. He stood up, and decided to head home. It had been an hour, and Sasuke didnt show up.

"Tck.. who would bother with _me_.."

It didnt take Naruto long to get home. He sat down on his bed, opened his history book, and started scribbling things down.

Sasuke sighed. Somehow Kakashi had coaxed him into helping him grade and correct a pile of papers that seemed endless. Of course, this wasnt the first time either. He was just glad there was only 1/4th of the pile left. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened

_'4:30..? Naruto...!'_

Sasuke sighed, knowing Naruto had probably left by now... and was mad he didnt show up. Sasuke could only image how Naruto felt, but knew imagining was nothing compared to feeling.

After what seemed like another hour, Sasuke finally grabbed the last paper, and looked at the name.

_'Uzumaki Naruto'_

He read it over, and just closed his eyes, marking 'F'. This wasnt the first time he marked Naruto with an F, and he knew it probably would not be the last...

"Mmmm..."

That gave Sasuke an idea

"Naruto's work?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke just nodded, and put the paper in his backpack when Kakashi wasnt looking.

"You should really consider doing the project yourself..." Kakashi commented, not bothering to look at the raven-haired boy. He knew he would, and did, get a dirty look from Sasuke

"I'm finished with my pile. I'll see you tomorrow.." Sasuke muttered as he stood up, slinging his backpack over a shoulder.

"You better give that to Naruto tomorrow.." Kakashi paused "...and work _with_ Naruto and not _against_ him..."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with an curious look

"I paired you two together as a favor to you..." Kakashi added and continued with his paperwork.

Sasuke left, not sure if he knew or was just warning him. It was like that teacher could see everything at once. Sasuke smirked slightly.

_'That would explain how he catches Choji eating in class...'_

He shook his head and walked home, sighing.

_'Sorry Naruto... I didnt think Kakashi was that far behind..'_

Sasuke sat at his desk, waiting for Naruto to come to class. Everyone knew what would happen if Naruto was late, because everyone heard Tsunade-sama scream at him... and him screaming and crying. Naruto was late almost every day too. Sasuke sighed, only depressing himself remembering. With his elbow's on the desk, and fingers laced together by his face, he stared at the door expectantly. Sasuke didnt have to wait to long, because Naruto flew through that door just as the bell rang. Sasuke smirked slightly, and closed his eyes; amused.

_'how cute..'_

Sasuke opened his eyes, hearing someone slam their hand on his desk. It was Naruto, and with a quick glance down, papers.

"Here's the report..." Naruto growled at him and took his seat in the back of the classroom.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he passed by, then read over the report.

_'He... actually did it right..'_ Sasuke smiled _'This is worth at least maybe a B-... Good job Naruto..'_

Sasuke looked at both of their names on the report, sighed and closed his eyes. He grabbed a pen, and scratched out 'Uchiha Sasuke' from the paper. He knew he would regret that, but he didnt want to take credit for doing this. He didnt even help.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing him scratch out something, and assumed Sasuke scratched out his name. Naruto sighed and fold his arms on the desk and put his head down. Sasuke was going to take all the credit for _his_ hard work. Naruto scrunched his eyes closed. The hard work he tried to impress Sasuke with, to prove he's not a loser.

After history class, Sasuke was the last to leave the room this time. He walked up to Kakashi and handed him the report

"So, you took my advice and-" Kakashi noticed only Naruto's name was on this. He looked up at Sasuke with a look that said 'are you fucking nuts?'

Sasuke just smirked and walked out

"_Actually _read that one.." Sasuke said before he turned out the door, knowing Kakashi already had a pen about to mark 'F' on it.

Naruto sat at the lunch table, with his head down. He heard a chair across from him screech as it slide across the floor. He looked up to see Sasuke sitting there holding an apple by its stem, offering it to him. Sasuke had his head resting on his other hand, his elbow on the table.

Naruto blushed slightly, and put his head back down into his arms

"You have to eat something, Naruto. I know you didnt eat anything last night... or this morning" The Uchiha set the apple down in front of Naruto, and left.

Naruto peeked up, and only saw the apple. He raised his head, grabbed the apple and looked around for Sasuke. When he turned his attention back to the table, there was a folded up paper that was underneath the apple. Unfolding the paper, Naruto's eyes widened. This was the homework from the other day, with a F in red marker. Underneath the F, was a note in black pen... in Sasuke's handwriting.

_I'm gonna help you whether you want me to or not._

_Meet me after school at the library._

_This time, I'LL be waiting_

_..and I'm sorry_

Naruto smiled slightly, eating the apple as he read it. He blushed a little at the last sentence and folded it back up and stuffed it in his pocket.

Naruto happily walked down the sidewalk, humming softly. School was over, and he was heading out to meet Sasuke. Naruto arrived and found Sasuke reading a book at a table. The Uchiha lowered his book, and smiled slightly. Naruto sat down next to him, with an odd look on his face.

"What do you have for homework?" The Uchiha asked, and looked at Naruto.

Naruto could have sworn he saw something in Sasuke's eyes after he took out the homework that was assigned

_'What.. was that..?'_ Naruto wondered

Sasuke, noticing Naruto's curious eyes, immediately glanced through the homework. Most of it was simple.

"Alright... get working" Sasuke muttered and continued reading the book he had when Naruto started.

After hours of making Naruto redo it, helping him understand it, and having him redo it more, Naruto had homework that was worth a B, and not a F. Almost everyday was like that. Sasuke and Naruto would meet at the library to study and/or homework, go to the other's house, or just hang out. Sasuke sat with Naruto at lunch, girls tried to ask Sasuke out occasionally, on a date or to a dance, and Sasuke would reject them. Within just a few weeks, Sasuke noticed Naruto's grades had improved... a lot, but that wasnt the only thing he saw that improved. Naruto wasnt so shy around him, and didnt blush every time he sat next to him, got to close, or when look at him, much anymore. Sasuke, being the little 'demon' he is, did little things just to provoke blond so he would blush, and stutter. Sasuke thought it was adorable. His favorite thing to do, was get close to Naruto so when they looked at each other, if not already, it was they were about to kiss. From that, Naruto would turn red, barely make a solid word, and, what was the cutest out of them all, Naruto would make small noises that sounded like whining or a 'mew' when he stopped trying to speak (only to try again, and again and so on until Sasuke changed the subject)

Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Naruto was wondering why Sasuke even started helping him in the first place. The two where the best of friends now, but what was the reason for that? Naruto _was_ a nobody that no one cared about, but Sasuke changed that.

_'Why? Other than help me with my grades... all you've done it torture me... tease me...-'_

"Naruto!" Kiba almost yelled, trying to snap the blond out of his train of thought. It worked, and he got the blond's attention

"huh?"

"The bell rang. Lunch is over" Sasuke got up

Kiba laughed "Was Naruto just _thinking?_"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke smiled slightly and shook his head "Idiots"

After school Kiba waved and left. Naruto followed Sasuke, before asking "Where are we going?"

"My house.." He replied and smirked slightly

Naruto blushed slightly "A-alright.."

They arrived at the Uchiha's house, and took their shoes off at the door. Naruto had been there before many times, but he never saw a particular person.

"So is this..?" Sasuke's older brother asked

Sasuke glared at his older sibling "Naruto.. this is Itachi, my older brother"

Naruto waved shyly, and smiled a little. Itachi glanced at Naruto then looked back at his brother

"Well I'm glad your home. I was just leaving to run some errands" Itachi smiled slightly "Have fun.." He muttered to Sasuke as he passed and closed the front door on his way out.

"Huh..?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke said softly and walked into the living, tossing his bag next to the couch "You want anything?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was just walking over

"No.." Naruto paused, stopping behind him "Sasuke.. why did you start helping me? I mean... you always called me names, and treated me like everyone else did"

Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto, not saying anything. Naruto's 'famous' attitude flared after a moment of nothing.

"Answer me!" He barked, a rosy pink blush invading his cheeks "I want to know w-"

A hand lifted Naruto's chin, and soft lips were pressed against his. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at the Uchiha when he had pulled away.

"Because I care about you..." Whispered Sasuke


	2. Where

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

_'Because I care about you..'_  
Over and over again, his mind would whisper to him.

"So, nothing for you then?" Sasuke asked, as walked into the other room.

"er.."  
Naruto returned to earth, and noticed the raven-haired male was gone

_'Did.. did that just happen?'_

Naruto looked around, slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his bag

"Hey, I just realized I promised Kakashi-sensei I'd help him with moving some things around" Naruto called "I'll see ya later!"

Naruto ddint bother waiting for a reply, and just bolted out the front door.

Sasuke slid down the stairs, and groaned. Itachi walked by, and stared at him. His gaze said everything.

"_You're an idiot"_

"So, what happened yesterday?"

Sasuke rose to his feet and rubbed his head. It was going to be an off day.

"He ran off" Sasuke replied

Itachi frowned a little, glancing at Sasuke's feet with a small smirk ruining the stoic expression. Sasuke, cluing in, glanced down. His eyes widened, then he glared at Itachi

"Seriously?"

Itachi walked away, biting his lip when Sasuke wasnt looking.

"Purple doesnt suit you, little brother" Itachi mumbled

Sasuke sighed, now sitting at his desk.

"Yo, Sasuke! I just got my history thing back!" Kiba smiled excitedly

Sasuke raised a brow

"Lemme guess.. D+"

Kiba smirked

"Give me a break! It's a _C-_" He bragged

Sasuke closed his eyes. At least he could hide his laughter better than his brother.

"Congrats on going up by 3 percentage points" Sasuke murmured sarcastically

He looked around and frowned. It was almost lunch time and no sight of Naruto.

_'Did I really scare him off?'_

Sensei set a paper in front of Sasuke, and moved on to search out the next. It was the second to last day before winter break. Naruto hadnt been seen in a few weeks. Exams were tomorrow. He went over to his house not to long ago, but he didnt answer.

Sasuke turned his grayish eyes onto the paper before him and his eyes widened. It was an A-! This was before he even started to help the timid blond out.

_'Was he.. trying to...?'_

"Sasuke" Kakashi called "I'd like to see you please"

Said teen stood up and met the teacher outside the classroom  
"Well, it seems Naruto got an A-" Kakashi crossed his arms "How id that possible?"

"Who knows. I didnt put a single thing on that paper, so he must've done it himself"  
Kakashi sighed and let the silence drag on for a few moments

"Where is Naruto?"

"Who knows.." The teen replied.  
Sasuke frowned slightly, and walked back into the classroom, easily blending in with the many other students.

Kiba sat patiently, remembering when he found out Sasuke was helping Naruto. It sure wasnt something he expected when he walked into the library just down the street.

_'Something about that... was strange. It was as if..'_

"What as that all about?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke shrugged

"Just wondering why I didnt take credit for the project"

"Why didnt you?" Kiba asked, raising his brows

"I didnt do anything" Sasuke simply replied. Kiba was staring out the window, and Sasuke just stared.

_'Did.. did he even hear me?'_

He grabbed his things, swearing to himself Kiba was ADHD or something. That guy had the attention span of a fish.

The bell rang and Sasuke was the first out. He wasnt hungry for food. He was hungry for information. He walked out the front doors, and walked down the street ignoring Tsunade's screeching and screaming. He disappeared from sight, heading toward Naruto's apartment.

_'Its hard to believe Naruto lives on his own. His parents must worry a lot' _The raven-haired teen thought _'He really needs a cell phone though... this is just ridiculous. If that moron isnt deathly sick, I swear I'm gonna beat his ass'_

Sasuke walked through town, people giving him strange looks, and the subtle whispers he heard: _shouldn't he be in school?, he skipped, why is he here?_, irritated him to no end. He reached his destination, and knocked obnoxiously loud on the door

"Naruto! Answer the damn door!" He finally shouted after no response or signs of life after minutes of impatiences.

The door cracked opened, and a small voice showed their was life in there.

"What..."

Sasuke slammed the door opened, and glared at the blond.

"What the hell is your problem? Exams are tomorrow and you've been gone for two weeks!"

Naruto never looked at Sasuke, but before he could even form a reply, Sasuke snapped at him again

"If you're not at school tomorrow, I will beat your ass!"

With that, Sasuke left.

Naruto stood there, trying to form an idea of what to do. He was scared. It had been to dark in his room for Sasuke to even actually _see_ Naruto.

Naruto woke up the next morning, and stared at the door.

_'If you're not at school tomorrow, I will beat your ass!'_

Naruto knew Sasuke was dead serious. He lifted his head from his pillow and stretched. A book fell off the bed, as well as a few papers. He had studied all night, read everything he needed to know and worked his ass off. Just to prepare for the exams. He discovered that school was actually quite easy, because of Sasuke. He felt, and believed that he could do anything he wanted to. He just had to open his mind, and put his heart in it.

The blond was an outcast his whole life. People made fun of him, and he would cry so easily. He was young, and nobody loved him. They hated him, and made fun of him because he was so different.

_'yet Sasuke... still helped me'_

Naruto focused on getting ready for school, but still thought of every possible thing to distract himself. He looked in the mirror and frowned. Sasuke never missed a detail. He could only hope...


	3. What

When Naruto arrived at school, and walked into his first class, the room fell silent and everyone stared at him. It was starting all over again. They would start to push him aside, making him a pariah. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, and sat down at his desk. It was going to be a long day.

All day had been exams, and Naruto was stressed to the max. In Kakshi's class, he managed to avoid Sasuke gaze, and leave the room before he did. Once a student finished their test, they could leave the classroom... at least, that was what Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto sat outside during lunch, but what he had overheard killed him inside.

"Tck, you dont know? Naruto had been skipping all that time because he almost OD'd on drugs... twice"

"I thought it was because he'd been raped"

"Hahah, gay bastard... you're wrong. He was selling himself"

"I'm positive its because someone beat the hell out of him!"

"Hahah, what a loser!"

"Whatever the reason... Sasuke did his job"  
Naruto bit his lip and kept silent. Those girls didnt know he was there, and they probably never would. He got up an ran off, tears threatening to betray him. It would never change. He was always going to be the one thrown aside, and invisible. He was always going to be alone, and outcasted.

He bumped into someone, and fell back. He looked up and his eyes widened. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, offering his hand to help him up

Naruto got up by himself and glared at Sasuke

"You're just a selfish bastard!" Naruto snapped "I knew you helped me for a reason! I knew it wasnt real!" He shouted and ran off, pushing him aside.

Sasuke balanced himself, and leaned against the wall instead of being on the ground. Three girls laughed, and walking towards Sasuke. One of them wrapped her arms around Sasuke, and smiled

"That brat doesnt belong with us" She mumbled

"What?" Sasuke pushed her off and looked over. Sakura, Ino, and Karin.

"You actually did it Sasuke.." Karin purred and smiled

"You ruined Naruto's existence here in Konoha! Serves him right!" Sakura crossed her arms "He's just a loser!"

Sasuke stared at the girls, remembering the day just before he and Naruto were paired together.

"_Saaasuke" Ino purred "I have a job for you"_

"_Go away.." He murmured, and closed his locker_

"_Oh Sasuke, dont be that way" Ino plead, and wrapped her arms around him "Just hear me out, okay?"_

_Sasuke glared at her, and frowned "What do you want?" He snapped_

"_I want you to play around with Naruto" She replied, and smiled innocently "He's so annoying... he's just a pest... and after the stunt he pulled, he doesnt deserve to even-"_

"_-not interested" He mumbled and pushed her off._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the three

"What do you mean?"  
"Oh dont be so modest, Sasu~kun. We know what you did. We even saw him run home scared! Everyone in school is talking about it!" Ino blurted, and bounced "Naruto doesnt deserve to be one of us! He's just a brat. I'm pretty sure you've made that clear, seeing as he didnt show for two weeks!" Ino laughed

Sakura dragged him back into the cafeteria, as did the other two, and pulled him into the crowd effortlessly. 

Naruto ran into the boy bathroom, and slammed one of the stall doors shut, locking it. He sniffled and leaned against the door. Sasuke betrayed him, used him, just to bury him. The rage that had been hidden for so long exploded inside of him, spreading through his veins like fire. Naruto had finally snapped.


	4. Gone

Sasuke sat through his last classes, impatiently waiting for the last bell. So many rumors had spread about him. Either he beat Naruto up, threatened him to the point of almost OD'ing, using him to do all his homework correctly... no matter what he said, lies won over the truth. The accusations were never explained though. They were spout out, but said to make him sound better.

_'Those arent good things though... why am I being praised for that? Its not even true..'_

The bell finally rang, and Sasuke was the first out of the room. Passing the choir room, a song had him stop.

"_I can show you pain  
and make you say my name  
you will believe my lies..."_

_(Bruises and Bitemarks – Good with Grenades)_

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and in that moment, Ino and Karin dragged Sasuke off.

"Sasuke!"

"Come here! You dont wanna miss this!" Ino smiled  
"Yea, he's gone crazy!" Karin cheered happily

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Naruto glared at the other male on the floor, waiting for him to make a move.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kiba yelled. He got up and shoved Naruto

Naruto grabbed Kiba's wrist and squeezed. Kiba winced, and tried to pull his wrist free

"There's no need to push back, mutt" Naruto murmured softly

Kiba snarled "Mutt?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and pulled him towards him. Naruto smirked, and kneed Kiba right in his "no-no-square". Kiba yelped, and released Naruto as he fell to the ground

Sasuke stared in shock, as did the rest of the crowd. Naruto was... winning.

"_oh sh-..."_

"_He's gone crazy"_

"_Who is that?"_

Sasuke glanced around at a few people, listening to the whispers and gasps. Kiba was strong, so the reactions were normal, but Naruto of all people kicking his ass and winning?

_'Did hell just freeze over, or is Kiba letting him win?'_

"What's going on here?"

Everyone quieted down, and Kakashi-sensei walked through the crowd, coming upon Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, and walked away like he did nothing at all. The teacher glanced in Sasuke's direction, then went to check Kiba. His wrist had cuts on them, no doubt probably from Naruto's nails.

"Well, lets get you to the nurses office" He murmured.

Kiba scowled, but followed the teacher to the office.

The group scattered, whispers and mumbles filled with curiosity.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, then walked away. Winter break had begun, so he had two weeks to try to amend and explain things to the blond.

_'He was so upset... this is all a misunderstanding...'_

He walked out the front doors, and saw the blond.

"Naruto!

Sasuke frowned when Naruto ignored him. He ran over to the blond, and grabbed onto his shoulder. He turned him around and pushed him up against the light post. A few cars passed by, but otherwise the colorful street was empty.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke growled

Naruto scowled and shoved Sasuke away, but only made him take a few steps back.

"Whats wrong with you?" Naruto snapped back "How could you pretend to be my frie-"

"-I didnt pretend ANYTHING" Sasuke shouted "I dont know what you've heard, but I didnt start anything" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment

"Saaasssuke!" Ino called, and clung to Sasuke from behind. She looked at Naruto, and scowled "Tck, whats that thing doing here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but Naruto stared at her with cold eyes

"I was just leaving, bleach blond slut" Naruto growled and walked away.

"Ino..." Sasuke hissed at her

"Oh, whats wrong Sasuke?" Ino held him closely

Sasuke pried her arms off and left without a word.

Ino frowned, and glared in Naruto's direction.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto was sitting on a swing in the park, glaring at the ground almost hoping it would scream and shrivel, or even run away. Naruto didnt know what to believe anymore. People believe he was suicidal and that Sasuke did something. He didnt know what, since no one elaborated on it, but apparently it was Sasuke's doing. Why would people praise Sasuke for that.. even if he didnt do it? Naruto stared look up, and felt something cold drop onto his nose. He looked around, seeing it was starting to show. He sighed, and left to go home.

_'I dont understand anymore...'_

"_Well, well.."_Naruto looked around, but saw no one. He frowned, and kept walking. Probably just someone talking on their cell phone around the corner or something. Yea, that made sense.

"_So perfect..."_

Naruto shivered, not knowing if it was from the cold or the voice

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded, getting a chuckle in response.

Naruto, looking around once more, started to run. Okay, its not someone on a phone. He ran all the way home, and didnt stop until he slammed the door to his home behind him.

"_Dont be scared" _cooed the unknown

Naruto froze.

"W-what.." Naruto shouted, fear crawling into his voice

He waited for a response, but never got one. He looked around again, but nothing.

"Whats going on..." He mumbled "Whats going on?" He shouted

Naruto slide down to the ground and pulled his knees halfway to his chest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Authors Comments: Ahh, another chapter is up 3 I was having troubles uploading things on DA, so I figured I was having computer problems. A scan and a few days later, turns out I was right.  
Who... 908 O.e this is sort of short. Well, then, I'll have to make that up next time. Things are slowing to a crawl a little. I just got my new hoop in the mail (gonna being hula hooping a lot :D) and with my art projects due date flying at me, yea. My thin outline marker is starting to kick the bucket (that still have 2 more ;D) so I'm gonna strictly use them for my project until I'm done with it (oh god. this is gonna be hard)  
Perfect time to snow right? Hahahah xD I was gonna have it snow earlier, but... their winter break is at the end of November/ beginning of December ;) Thought I'd add that here, so nothing gets confused . reading over the other chapters, there are spelling and grammar mistakes : I am so disappointed in myself! Agh... I hope there isnt any in here... *cries* My "edit/proof reader" bailed on me D: So I've been reading these things over at least twice. You know how that works. You get most of the mistakes, but not all. Your brain doesnt read every single letter in words.. but I looked them over carefully too. I'm so pathetic .-~-. I'm a failure...  
Read&Review please!  
Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
Much love  
(for all eternity)  
~AkuTenshi~**  
**


	5. Sweet Dreams

The next day, Sasuke had searched for Naruto in all the usual spots where the blond could be found, especially the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Sasuke looked there about three times before he believed Naruto wasnt there. Teuchi and Ayame hadnt seen Naruto in weeks, and they had even asked Sasuke where he was. Some help they were.

Sasuke leaned against a gate and sighed. He searched for at least two hours, and it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon. His stomach growled, and he frowned a little. His brother needed to learn how to cook before Sasuke would even touch it with a fork instead of a 10ft pole. Last time Itachi made breakfast it exploded in Sasuke face. Hot cheese wasnt something Sasuke wanted to experience early in the morning... ever again.

_'Oh god.. even thinking about it makes me sick'_

Itachi's cooking left Sasuke scarred on many things, cheese being only 1 of the 10.

Sasuke heard a familiar hiss from a cat, so he continued walking with a quick glance back. It was the same calico cat that stalked him and tore into his ass when he stuck around it to long. Sasuke didnt understand the aggressiveness since it was female, since all calico cats were female. Usually male cats were the more "I'm gonna eat you" type.

Sasuke unconsciously rubbed his right arm, remembering the last time he saw the cat.

_'Maybe she's hurt. Or she's pregnant'_ He reasoned, brushing it off.

After another quick hour of searching, it was clear Naruto wasnt going to leave his apartment. Sasuke knew, but for some reason procrastinated going straight to his apartment.

_'What am I supposed to say?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_He betrayed you.. he sent those two to beat you until you bled to death. He doesnt really want to be your friend. He was just using you for a publicity stunt"_ the voice whispered

"Yea... he did" Naruto replied.

Naruto had grown used to the voice that called itself Kyuubi. He only learned its name, and that although its primarily male, it doesnt have a true gender.

"_You need to teach him a lesson.. to never mess with you!"_

"No... I cant.. he-"

"_He humiliated you, spread lies about you! He's just going to keep on. You need to show people he's a liar. You already had that mutt running with his tail between his legs. You've showed people you're not taking their abuse anymore. He deserves it... he's used you"_

"He used me.. to entertain..." Naruto growled, getting infuriated

**Knock Knock Knock**

Naruto stared at the door, until another few knocks came.

"_This should be interesting..."_

Naruto got up, and pulled it open the few inches the chain would allow.

"Naruto, I want to talk" Sasuke said hurriedly but paced because of his pride.

"_Hmmm... go on. I want to see what this boy has to say"_ Kyuubi whispered

Naruto unlocked the chain, and opened the door but stayed silent. Sasuke seemed stoic or depressed, like he always was. It made it hard to tell if Sasuke had spoken fast because he didnt want Naruto to slam the door in his face, or because he was going to say something that was way out of character.

"Naruto, what have you heard?"  
"Like you dont know" Naruto replied bitterly

Sasuke frowned

"I didnt start any rumors! I didnt do anything to you, you know that!"  
"Not straight out to me, but your three little bitches did" Naruto growled

"Ye- no. Wait, what?"

Naruto clenched the door, his knuckles turning white

"Stop playing stupid Sasuke! Do you really thing I'm THAT dumb and wouldnt figure it out? Ino and Karin are no coincidence!" Naruto almost screamed "and they sure as hell seemed happy to see me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing where those almost healed cuts on his face came from.

"Naru-"

"Go ahead, take credit for that and gain everyone's attention. I dont care anymore!"

Naruto slammed the door shut and panted. He heard Sasuke murmur something, so he locked the door and put the chain back into its place. Silence, then footsteps trailed away. Naruto sat back down on his bed, and grabbed a pillow

"I wish I never met him. He did it... he started this!" Naruto growled

"_Yes... he's the reason. He was the one who laughed at you.. and got everyone tearing at your throat at such a young age, but how?"_

"He just set me up..."

"_Mmmm indulge me... what did he do to you?"_ Kyuubi asked sickly sweet in his feminine voice.

Naruto's hugged his pillow even closer to his chest, shivering. The tone of his voice made it impossible to refuse.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Hahah stupid!"_

_Naruto looked around at everyone, on his hands and knees. He was scratched up and bruised, and everyone was laughing. His body ached, but tears never came for some reason. He was so used to the pain, it was like he was numb. He didnt feel anything._

_Somebody stomped on his back, and he yelped in surprise. He heard something snap, and his back became warm. He panicked, thinking something broke._

"_Enough!" The raven-haired boy said and held his hand out to Naruto with a slight and hidden blush._

_The small blond hesitated. He didnt know if the other boy was mocking him, truly wanting to help, or was setting him up. He smiled a little, and took his hand anyways, trusting him._

_He seemed oddly cute for some reason, and holding his hand made him feel really warm. He had seen this same boy all the time, and always got shy around him. He was an Uchiha after all. Popular, and intimidating, even at a young age._

_Naruto moved, forgetting the warmth in his back and stood up with the other boys help. Naruto didnt feel anything strange, so he decided nothing was wrong._

_Sasuke smiled at him then looked behind Naruto with a strange look. Naruto didnt know what to take it as, but he never got to say a single thing._

"_NOW!"_

_Naruto screamed when he felt boiling hot water rush down his thin body. His vision blurred with pain and tears, he ran off crying his heart out. He could hear the laughter, and it seemed to follow him all the way home. His skin felt like it was on fire, and when he got home he tried to use cold water to get rid of the burning feeling. All through that night, he still felt like he was burning. All night he cried, and hiccuped. Sasuke was a cruel person, but he could never stop thinking about that smile. The next day he had burn marks on his back and arms, but he still went outside even though all he got was glares and mean looks._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto shivered when Kyuubi make a sound of either displeasure, or entertainment.

"_and yet you still fell for him..."_

"I'm an idiot... thats why" Naruto murmured

"_Oh hun..."_ Kyuubi soothed _"You're not an idiot. You just have a habit of choosing wrong"_

"How is that any different?" Naruto snapped

"_Because, I'm here to help you choose right..."_

Naruto looked around with narrow eyes.

"_You just need to trust me first, and believe"_

Naruto threw the pillow in the direction he heard Kyuubi, and glared

"I'm not going to trust something I cant even see!"

Kyuubi laughed, which only pissed Naruto off even more

"_You have a lot to learn, Naruto"_

The pillow flew back at Naruto, and hit him dead on in the face quite hard

"What the..."

Naruto trembled slightly, afraid of whatever it was that was talking to him.

"_Hate him... hate him so much, that you want him to suffer"_ Kyuubi whispered _"He's not going to give up because you hide"_

Naruto felt himself lie down, curled up with the pillow. He hadnt realized he was so tired. It was only 2:30pm. He glanced down, seeing his blanket being pulled up by girly hands to cover him. In his blurred vision, he saw red hair and amber eyes... and possibly animal ears.

"_Sleep."_

Naruto felt as if he was flying when he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"_Sweet dreams, my little Naru~"_


	6. Enemies

Sasuke glared at everyone who passed by him, and he took his frustration out on the nearest objects he found useless. This continued on, until he kicked a can of soda someone was chasing after. Luck being cruel, it hit the poor girl in the face. She made a soft, high pitched squeak, and the closed can fell to the ground, rolling away again on the slant ground. She rubbed her nose carefully, whimpering. Sasuke jumped immediately, and went to her aid.

"Are you alright Hinata?" The Uchiha asked, his frown a little softer.

"Y-yea. It's n-nothing." She murmured softly, and blushed darkly.

"What are you doing out here?"

The girl poked her fingers together and looked down.

"I-I just wanted t-to see Naruto." She stuttered out and glanced around the ground.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I just went to see him. He's not in a good mood today." Sasuke warned. "He looked like he was about to bash my face in." He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side a little.

"O-oh! Th-then I'll g-go another time!" She exclaimed quietly, then turned and half ran away.

The Uchiha watched her leave, and sighed. He continued walking, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"This is all my fault.." He murmured.

The raven-haired boy sat at the dock in his part of the village and let his feet dangle in the water. It was freezing cold, but he didnt seem to mind. It was almost froze over, so it was half slush. He stared at the sky, and adjusted the scarf he had recently gotten. The snow fell gently, dancing around the Uchiha soothingly. He didnt know what to do anymore. Naruto wouldnt listen, and wouldnt come out of his apartment.

"All that hard work to get you so close.. only for three mental girls to mess it all up so I couldnt say.."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto's dreams were filled with hatred towards Sasuke, but also sadness for the lack of him noticing the blond. When the blond woke, he saw the feminine figure leaning against the wall, and looking out the window. Long reddish hair, amber eyes, fair skin, half way decent breasts... and ears and many tails. Naruto sat up, and stared at her. He counted nine fox tails. Even though there were so many, it actually fit her, and didnt look crowding. They just peeked over the orange side split skirt she was wearing. The white mid-drift halter top she wore complimented her inner white ears.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked.

The female looked at Naruto, and grinned softly, flashing her fangs.

"I can be called Kyuubi Kitsune, or a name you and I find... tasteful."

Naruto's eyes widened. Fox spirits brought good fortune.. and tofu. Naruto forgot that not _all_ fox spirits were as nice as they seemed. Just like there were bad people, there were bad foxes. Rarely did that happen, but if influenced by something...

"Are you here to help me?" Naruto exclaimed and smiled widely.

The fox woman smiled and pushed herself off the wall to stand up straight.

"Yes, I am." The fox replied, and sat on the bed next to Naruto. She made an imprint in the sheets. "I'm here to help you get your revenge on this boy who has hurt you.." The fox saddened, and brushed her fingers on the boys cheek softly. "You dont deserve such a punishment. You're too sweet of a boy who has done nothing wrong."

Naruto blushed and turned his head away.

"I-I'm sorry for the pillow, I didnt know-"

"Its alright. You can finally see me now, and all is clear. I'm not gonna hold it against you for being scared of something you couldnt see." The fox smirked. "Now then, tell me more about this boy, little Naru-chan."

The fox purred in delight, feeling the pain and hatred burning off the boy. Her tails flicked here and there, and her ears were perked up.

"He's nothing but a horrible jerk, and when all I wanted was a friend, he played me and hurt me!" Naruto snapped

"I see. He's been very unjust." The fox stood back up. The clock blinked 7:24am, and the sun was already over the horizon.

Naruto pulled his knees to his chest. "I just want him to suffer for all this.. but a part of me doesnt. A part of me is saying to listen to him, even though he's lied to everyone and me."

The fox turned around to face Naruto. Her orange skirt turned with her, the split showing a peek inside. Naruto turned red and turned away.

"He's wronged you all your life, and you still want to forgive him?"

"I-I.. hate him." he murmured. "but I also like him..." Naruto smiled a little. "I hate him so much, I like him."

The fox growled and smacked the boy.

"He's your _enemy_ now! He's already dealt the lowest blow of them all! He's hurt you! He took credit for pounding your face in when he had sent those _little girls_ to do it for him! He's the lowest scum on the earth if he cant face you himself." The fox snapped at him. "He doesnt like you; he doesnt even care about you! He just wanted you so he could look better in the end!"

Naruto frowned.

"He's just a jerk.." the boy murmured.

The fox nodded and crossed her arms.

"Now, lets have some reciprocation, Naru-chan. He's hurt you, lets hurt him... hard."


End file.
